Bez dogmatu/Część druga/25 czerwca.
Póki będę żyw, nie zapomnę tego dnia, w którym przyjechał Kromicki. Zajechał w Warszawie wprost do mnie. Wróciwszy do domu późnym wieczorem, zobaczyłem w przedpokoju jakieś pakunki. Nie wiem, dlaczego nie przyszło mi od razu do głowy, że to mogą być kuferki Kromickiego. Nagle on sam wyjrzał z przyległego pokoju i wypuściwszy na mój widok monokl z oka, skoczył z otwartymi rękoma witać nowego krewnego. Widziałem jak przez sen jego suchą czaszkę podobną do trupiej głowy; jego świecące oczka i czarną czuprynę. Po chwili objęły mnie ramiona jakby drewnianego manekina. Przyjazd Kromickiego był rzeczą łatwą do przewidzenia, a jednak było mi tak, jakbym zobaczył śmierć. Zdawało mi się, że mam straszny sen i że te słowa: "Jak się masz, Leonie!" – są najbardziej fantastycznymi, najmniej prawdopodobnymi słowami, jakie mogę usłyszeć. Nagle porwała mnie taka wściekłość, takie obrzydzenie i taka trwoga, że potrzebowałem całego natężenia woli, żeby się na tego człowieka nie rzucić, nie obalić go na podłogę i nie rozbić o nią jego czaszki. Doznawałem nieraz uczucia wściekłości i obrzydzenia, ale zaprawa tych uczuć trwogą była dla mnie czymś nowym i niepojętym; nie był to bowiem strach przed żywym człowiekiem, ale jakby przed umarłym. Długi czas nie zdołałem się zdobyć ani na jedno słowo. Na szczęście on mógł przypuszczać, żem go nie poznał albo żem był zdziwiony, iż on, człowiek, z którym zaledwie się znałem, od razu traktuje mnie jak krewnego i mówi mi ty... Drażni mnie to jeszcze do dziś dnia w najwyższym stopniu. Starałem się ochłonąć; on tymczasem założył monokl i, potrząsając na nowo moją ręką, mówił: – Jak się masz? Jak tam Anielka? Jak matka?... chora zawsze, co? a ciocia? – a? I znowu ogarnęło mnie zdumienie z zaprawą nieludzkiego gniewu, że on najbliższe i najdroższe mi kobiety wymienia tak, jakby były równie bliskie jemu. Człowiek światowy, jakim jestem, wszystko zniesie, wszystko ukryje, bo go do tego wdrażają od dzieciństwa – a jednak czułem, że nie wytrzymam. Począłem wołać na służbę, by podawano herbatę, chcąc w jakikolwiek sposób wyrwać się z tego odrętwienia i zająć myśl czym innym. Kromickiego jednak zaniepokoiło to, że mu nie odpowiadam, i wypuściwszy drugi raz monokl, spytał żywo: – Czy się co nie stało? Czemu nic nie mówisz? – Zdrowi wszyscy – odrzekłem. Nagle przyszło mi na myśl, że to moje wzruszenie daje z miejsca przewagę nade mną temu nienawistnemu człowiekowi, i opanowałem się w jednej chwili. Zaprowadziłem go do jadalnego pokoju i posadziwszy za stołem spytałem: – Co u ciebie słychać? Na długo przyjechałeś? – Nie wiem – odrzekł. – Tęskno mi było do Anielki – a myślę, że i jej do mnie. Myśmy ledwie parę miesięcy spędzili razem. Jak na młode małżeństwo, to trochę za mało – co? I roześmiał się swoim drewnianym śmiechem, po czym rzekł: – Zresztą mam i tu interesa. Interesa! interesa i zawsze interesa! Tu począł zaraz opowiadać mi obszernie o swoich sprawach, ale ja nie słuchałem i nie rozumiałem z tego ani słowa. Słyszałem tylko co chwila wyraz forsa i widziałem ruch monokla. Dziwna rzecz, jak w wielkim nieszczęściu mogą drażnić rzeczy małe. Nie wiem, czy tak jest ogólnie, czy tylko ze mną, dość że ten wyraz forsa i ten monokl były mi przykre nie do zniesienia. W pierwszej chwili powitania byłem prawie nieprzytomny, a jednak mogłem był porachować wszystkie ruchy monokla. Tak bywa zawsze – i teraz. Po herbacie odprowadziłem Kromickiego do pokoju, który mu przeznaczyłem na nocleg. Tam, nie przestając opowiadać, począł się z pomocą służącego rozpakowywać. Czasem przerywał opowiadanie o interesach pokazując mi jakieś osobliwości przywiezione z Dalekiego Wschodu. Między innymi rozwiązał paski podróżne, w których obok pledu były dwa małe dywaniki wschodnie, i rzekł: – To kupiłem, jakem był w Batum. Ładne, co? Pójdą przed nasze łóżka. Zmęczywszy się, siadł po wyjściu służącego na fotelu i gadał dalej o swoich obrotach na Wschodzie i nadziejach, ale ja myślałem o czym innym. Jest to niechybnie ratunkiem dla człowieka, iż w danym razie, nie mogąc się obronić ogółowi nieszczęścia, broni się pojedynczym jego szczegółom. Mnie teraz chodzi głównie o to, czy Kromicki pojedzie, czy nie pojedzie do Gasteinu; dlatego po chwili rzekłem: – Mało cię znałem dotychczas, ale teraz wierzę, że ty zrobisz majątek. Nie jesteś nic a nic lekkomyślny i dla sentymentów nie poświęcisz spraw ważniejszych. Kromicki uścisnął mi gorąco rękę. – Nie uwierzysz – odpowiedział – jak mi na tym zależy, żebyś miał zawsze do mnie zaufanie. Ja w pierwszej chwili nie uważałem na szczególne znaczenie tych słów: zajęty byłem myślą, że już popełniłem względem Kromickiego kłamstwo i podłość – kłamstwo, bom nie wierzył w jego zdolności do interesów, a podłość, bom mu pochlebiał – jemu, którego bym chętnie utopił w łyżce wody. Ale chodziło mi przede wszystkim o to, by go odwieść od podróży do Gasteinu – więc brnąłem przez tę wodę dalej. – Widzę, że ci nie na rękę podróż tych pań – rzekłem. On w odpowiedzi począł narzekać na zdrowie pani Celiny, tak jak pospolity egoista, który wszystko odczuwa o tyle tylko, o ile jego to dotyczy. – Naturalnie – mówił – że mi ta wyprawa nie jest na rękę. Między nami, myślę, że mogłoby się bez niej obyć. Wszystko powinno mieć swoją miarę, nawet przywiązanie córki do matki. Kobieta, która wyszła za mąż, powinna rozumieć, że pierwsze jej obowiązki są względem męża. Przy tym ta matka siedząca wiecznie o ścianę, w sąsiednim pokoju, krępuje swobodę, nie pozwala ludziom zżyć się ze sobą i oddać się wyłącznie sobie. Nie przeczę, że przywiązanie dzieci do rodziców jest rzeczą chwalebną, ale gdy jest posunięte do przesady, staje się przeszkodą życiową. Wpadłszy na ten przedmiot, rozgadał się i wygłosił mnóstwo podobnych prawd, ogromnie płaskich i pospolitych, które drażniły mnie tym więcej, że jest w nich pewna doza słuszności. Na koniec rzekł: – Ale trudno. Ja jestem jak kupiec: wiedziałem, jaki kontrakt zawieram, i gotów jestem spełnić wszystko to, co mnie obowiązuje. – Więc pojedziesz do Gasteinu? – Naprzód mam w tym osobisty interes. Chodzi mi o to, żebyśmy się poznali bliżej z sobą i z ciotką, i żebyście naprawdę nabrali do mnie zaufania. Pogadamy o tym w przyszłości. Mam miesiąc albo półtora wolnego czasu. Zostawiłem na Wschodzie Lucjana Chwastowskiego, który pilnuje moich spraw, a który jest, jak mówią Anglicy, a solid man. Rozumiesz przy tym, że jak się ma taką żonę jak Anielka, to się człowiekowi chce pomieszkać z nią trochę pod jednym dachem – rozumiesz, co? To mówiąc wytrzeszczył swoje żółte, spróchniałe zęby, roześmiał się i począł mnie klepać po kolanie. A mnie czyniło się zimno w mózg i czaszkę. Czułem doskonale, że blednę. Wstałem i odwróciwszy się prędko od światła, by on nie dostrzegł zmiany w mojej twarzy, wysiliłem się na pytanie: – Kiedy jedziesz do Płoszowa? – Jutro, jutro! – Dobranoc! – Dobranoc! – odrzekł wypuszczając monokl z oka. I wyciągnąwszy do mnie obie ręce, dodał: – Ogromniem rad, że się będziemy mogli zbliżyć. Zawsze miałem do ciebie jakąś słabość... Ręczę, że zrozumiemy się doskonale. My z nim mamy się zrozumieć? Jaki on jest bezdennie głupi! Ale im jest głupszy, tym mi straszniej pomyśleć, że Anielka jest jego własnością, jego, po prostu, rzeczą. Nie próbowałem nawet rozbierać się tej nocy. Nigdy nie widziałem tak jasno, że może być położenie, w którym słowa się kończą, kończy się zdolność rozumienia i odczuwania klęski – a klęska się nie kończy. Istotnie obmyślono nam wspaniałe życie! Dość powiedzieć, że poprzedni okres mego istnienia, w którym Anielka deptała po moim uczuciu i który uważałem za szczyt niedoli, wydał mi się teraz okresem bajecznego szczęścia. Gdyby wówczas i gdyby dziś jeszcze zjawił się przede mną diabeł i dał mi do podpisania kontrakt, że wszystko zostanie tylko tak, jak było dotąd, że Anielka wiecznie będzie policzkowała moją miłość, ale za to Kromicki nigdy nie przyjedzie, to bym w zamian ofiarował moją duszę i podpisałbym go bez wahania. Bo w mężczyźnie, którego kobieta odtrąca, wyrabia się mimo woli przekonanie, że ona stoi na szczycie jakiejś wieży gotyckiej, na jakiejś niedostępnej wyżynie, ku której oczu nie wolno podnieść. Tak ja mimo woli myślałem o Anielce. Tymczasem przyjeżdża taki pan Kromicki, z dwoma dywanikami z Batum, i ściąga ją bez ceremonii z tej wyżyny aż na te dywaniki – ją, tę nieugiętą, tę nieubłaganą, tę kapłankę! Jaka to straszna rzecz, że człowiek może myśleć i wyobrażać sobie wszystko – a jaki jest przy tym obrzydliwie płaski i śmieszny! Com ja się narozmyślał, ilem natworzył teoryj, ilem nawyciskał mózgu, by sobie dowieść, że miłość jest większą siłą od ślubnych kontraktów, że ja mam prawo kochać Anielkę, a ona mnie – i teraz – ja będę mieszkał z moimi teoriami, a Kromicki z Anielką. Ponieważ wiatr ma być stosowany do wełny jagnięcia, więc pomyślałem sobie, że i człowiek także może unieść tylko pewien oznaczony ciężar, a jeśli mu nałożą więcej na plecy, to musi upaść. W swoim nieszczęściu bez miary, w swojej również bez miary głupocie i poniżeniu, i śmieszności czułem, że od chwili przyjazdu Kromickiego zaczynam pogardzać Anielką. Dlaczego? Żadnymi ludzkimi powodami nie umiałbym tego usprawiedliwić. Żona powinna należeć do męża. Tę prawdę umiem równie dobrze na pamięć, jak każdy inny głupiec, ale w stosunku do mego uczucia jest ona upodleniem dla Anielki. Co mnie zresztą mogą obchodzić wszystkie rozumowania! Wiem, że gardzę i że to jest właśnie więcej, niż mogę przenieść. Poczułem, że istnienie w tych warunkach jest dla mnie czystym niepodobieństwem i że koniecznie, bez najmniejszej wątpliwości, muszą teraz przyjść zmiany zupełne, w których zatraci się to, co było. Ale jakie zmiany? Gdyby pogarda udusiła moje uczucie jak wilk owcę, to byłoby dobrze. Miałem jednak zaraz poczucie, że nastąpi coś innego. Gdybym Anielki nie kochał, to bym nią nie pogardzał – więc pogarda to tylko nowy łańcuch do mojej obroży. To doskonale rozumiałem, że poza panią Kromicką, poza panem Kromickim i ich wzajemnym stosunkiem nie obchodzi mnie na świecie nic, zupełnie nic! – ani światło, ani ciemność, ani wojna, ani pokój, ani żadna rzecz, która jego jest. Ona, Anielka, a raczej teraz oni oboje i mój udział w ich życiu, to jedyna racja mego istnienia. Jeżeli zaś z tej samej racji nie mogę istnieć, więc co ma nastąpić? Nagle doznałem jakby zdziwienia, że jedyna, najprostsza rzecz nie przyszła mi do głowy – śmierć. Co za niesłychana siła w ręku ludzkim ta możność przecięcia nici! Teraz czekam cię, zły duchu mojego życia, i powiadam ci tak "Będziesz póty tylko dokładał mi ciężaru na kark, póki ja sam zechcę. Gdy mi będzie nadto, to cię kopnę razem z twoim ciężarem"... E poi eterna silenza... nirwana, czwarty wymiar Zöllnera... zresztą, czy ja wiem co! Na samą myśl o tym, że ostatecznie wszystko zależy ode mnie, doznałem ogromnej ulgi... Z godzinę przeleżałem na sofie rozważając, jak i kiedy to uczynię – i już samo oderwanie umysłu od Kromickiego, od jego przyjazdu, od mej dla niego zawiści, było dla mnie jakby odpoczynkiem. Taka rzecz, jak odebranie sobie życia, wymaga pewnych materialnych zachodów – co także prowadzi za sobą konieczność myślenia o czymś jeszcze poza swoją biedą. Przypomniałem sobie zaraz, że mój podróżny rewolwer ma zbyt mały kaliber. Wstałem, by go obejrzeć, i dokonawszy tego, postanowiłem kupić inny. Począłem sobie łamać głowę, jak w danym razie urządzić rzecz w taki sposób, iżby powszechnie uwierzono w wypadek. Wszystko to zresztą była czysta teoria. Nic nie krystalizowało się we mnie w określony zamiar. Nazwałbym to raczej poczuciem możności samobójstwa niż postanowieniem. Owszem, byłem teraz pewny, że to nie nastąpi prędko. Bo, myślałem sobie, skoro wiem, gdzie jest brama i zawsze mogę wydostać się na pole, to zostanę, żeby zobaczyć: do jakiego też stopnia zło może się wysilić? jaką jeszcze obmyślono mi mękę? Paliła mnie bolesna, ale niepohamowana ciekawość, co się jeszcze stanie, jak tych dwoje ludzi będzie żyło z sobą, jak Anielka będzie mu patrzyła w oczy?... Znużyłem się na koniec i usnąłem w ubraniu ciężkim snem, bo pełnym monoklów Kromickiego, rewolwerów i wszelkiego rodzaju bezładu, w którym ludzie mieszają się z rzeczami. Zbudziłem się jednak późno. Służący powiedział mi, że Kromicki już był wyjechał do Płoszowa. Pierwszą myślą moją było jechać za nim, widzieć, zobaczyć ich razem. Ale siedząc już w powozie, uczułem nagle, że tego nie przeniosę, że mi to będzie zbyt ciężkie i nieznośne; zrozumiałem, że to mogłoby zbyt przyśpieszyć moje wyjście przez otwartą bramę na owo nieznane pole – i kazałem się wieźć gdzie indziej. Człowiek, choćby był największym pesymistą, unika instynktownie złego i broni się od niego wszystkimi siłami. Dlatego chwyta się każdej nadziei, polepszenia od każdej zmiany. Obudziła się we mnie taka chęć, byśmy jak najprędzej mogli wyjechać do Gasteinu, jakby mnie tam czekało zbawienie. Ale jednak chciałem wyjechać. Byle ich ruszyć z Płoszowa! ta myśl nie dawała mi spokoju i opanowała mnie tak zupełnie, że poświęciłem się jej wykonaniu. Nie przyszło to trudno. Te panie były już prawie gotowe. Kromicki nic poprzednio nie pisał o swoim przyjeździe, widocznie chciał zrobić żonie niespodziankę, więc mieliśmy i tak za parę dni wyruszyć. Teraz wypadało zapewne dać mu odpocząć i zapytać go, kiedy będzie mógł wyjechać, ale ja umyślnie postanowiłem nie liczyć się z nim, tak jak gdyby nie istniał. Pojechawszy na kolej, zamówiłem sleeping do Wiednia na dzień następny, po czym wysłałem służącego do Płoszowa z listem do ciotki, w którym napisałem, że bilety już kupiłem, ponieważ zaś wagony na wszystkie dalsze dni tygodnia są przez kogo innego zamówione, więc musimy jutro jechać. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu